


Morning Exercise

by GoldenVendetta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mentions of Prompto, Outdoor Sex, Sthenolagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVendetta/pseuds/GoldenVendetta
Summary: He lost the race against Gladio on the beach at Galdin Quay, and now Noctis has to do morning training. But where is Gladiolus leading him?





	Morning Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill a Kinktober prompt. I went with sthenolagnia, the sexual arousal caused by displays of strength or muscles. This is my first FFXV fic. Don’t hurt me.

“It’s too damn early in the morning for this…” Noctis groaned, but he continued walking up the uneven slope to the cliffs and plateaus that overlooked the beaches of Galdin Quay. The sunshine was just now fully spilling over the rocks and greenery around him. It hadn’t been so bad about fifteen minutes ago in the pre-dawn glow, but now everything was too frickin’ bright.

 

“C’mon, prince,” Gladio called back to him from further ahead. “Stop slacking back there.” He was waiting with hands on his hips for his charge to catch up with him.

 

“How can you have this much energy so early?” Noctis grumbled. “My legs are dead already from all this walking, and we haven’t even had breakfast…”

 

Gladiolus smirked at him. “Wuss.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

The words were muttered sourly, but there wasn’t any true anger behind them. He reached the other man and bent forward, bracing his hands on his knees while dragging in long gasps of air.

 

“You made it all the way this far. Think you can go a bit further?”

 

Noct turned his head and looked at the other sideways. Between his puffing for breath, he said,  “You’ve got...to be...kidding me!”

 

The smirk on Gladio’s face was definitely wolffish as he shrugged his shoulders. “Hey. You’re the one who lost the race. A deal’s a deal.”

 

Noctis muttered some very unpleasant things about that, but eventually straightened up. “Fine. You’re right. I’ll push through.”

 

They walked a bit more until the taller man stopped and pointed up at a ledge about ten feet above them. “Final destination,” he announced.

 

Noctis stared. “First an uphill hike and now a rock climb?!”

 

“Deal’s a deal,” Gladio said again. The laughter in his voice was barely contained. His grin widened as Noctis hurled a few more creative insults his way. “Ignis would scrub your mouth with soap if he heard you talk like that.”

 

“Well, he’s not here, is he?” Noctis stepped past his bodyguard and placed his hands on the rocky surface behind him, looking for hand-holds. “You know, I could just warp up there—“

 

“No cheating.”

 

He sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I knew you were going to say that.”

 

He found a good place to wedge in his fingers before raising a foot to do the same. Beside him, Gladiolus scampered up the cliff-face like some sort of damn gorgeous lizard. He’d forgone his usual Crownsguard fatigues in favor of a simple black tank top and some white jeans. This allowed Noctis to see the bulge of muscle in his arms as he easily pulled himself up the scant distance and squatted to look down at the prince.

 

“It’s not that far. C’mon.”

 

“...I should’ve brought an energy bar or something.”

 

“Stop whining. Gimme your hand.”

 

Gladiolus reached down to him and Noct’s next movement brought him within a good distance to grab him. Gladio pulled while the prince pushed with his feet. A few seconds later, he was standing on the ledge as well.

 

“Great. Now my arms are sore, too.” He dusted dirt and bits of gravel from his palms, looking up at his friend. “What’s up here, anyway?”

 

“This.”

 

Gladiolus turned Noctis around so he was facing out toward the quay. The morning sunlight turned the foam capping the sapphire waves to silver. The sand of the beach was almost blinding white. A few bright colored umbrellas had already been set out and one or two early-morning surfers were waxing their boards and getting ready to hit the water. Beyond the resort, rolling green hills and tropical trees swayed in the saltwater breeze that also stirred the prince’s hair about his cheeks.

 

It was a view worthy of one of Prompto’s pictures.

 

Gladiolus pressed up against his back. He massaged the tired muscles along Noctis’ arms, bending down a little to rest his chin on the other’s right shoulder.

 

“Worth it?”

 

“No,” Noct sulked, but then immediately added, “Yes.”

 

He wanted to be grumpier than what he was about the whole ordeal, but he couldn’t. As far as vistas went, this one was certainly top-notch, and Gladio touching him was always worthwhile.

 

“It’s also far enough away from the others that they won’t walk in on us.”

 

Calloused hands closed around his wrists and brought his own arms around his waist. Gladiolus continued to hold him from behind, biting at his ear after he rumbled those words into it.

 

It was a good thing his friend was so strong because Noct’s legs gave out for a second at the electric zing that shot right to his crotch.

 

His voice was shaky with arousal as he asked, “Is that the real reason why you dragged me all the way out here?”

 

He was turned in Gladio’s arms so that he could receive the full effect of a tender, if smug, look. “Maybe. But it’s not like your scrawny ass couldn’t use the training.”

 

So saying, he grabbed one cheek in each palm through Noctis’ black pants and pulled their hips hard together.

 

The heir of Lucis groaned at the friction. His own fingers found the edge of Gladio’s tank top and pulled the shirt off over his head, baring rippling muscles for him to rub and marvel at.

 

He’d never say it out loud—too embarrassing—but Noctis loved Gladio’s body. Looking at it, touching it, licking and kissing the defined outline of abs and pectorals…  

 

Though he disliked training, the upside of getting to watch the flex and glisten of his friend’s muscles as he wielded his greatsword more than made up for the irritation of working out.

 

And he wasn’t the only one who appreciated it, if Prompto’s photo album could be taken as evidence. Half of Blondie’s pictures consisted of Gladiolus alone. It made Noctis wonder if he’d hooked up with Gladio, or if this was just a case of admiration from afar. Noctis wouldn’t be opposed to a three-way if his best friend needed some help initiating things. But would Gladio be interested?

 

Noctis knew how all his friends felt about him, but he could freely admit that he was clueless how they felt about each other.

 

“Hey. You spacing out?” Gladiolus pushed Noctis’ jacket off his shoulders and began working on his t-shirt. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“Just thinking that this is a bad idea. What if that reporter, Dino, somehow sees us up here and decides to snap some compromising photos?”

 

He lifted his face, opening his mouth for a hot tongue-kiss that was readily bestowed. Their hands were working each other out of their pants and boxers.

 

When they came up for air, Gladio asked, “You saying you wanna stop?”

 

His sword-roughened fingers found Noct’s cock and stroked it.

 

“Aaah...fuck…”

 

Noctis squeezed his eyes closed and kicked the tangle of clothing from where it had bunched around his boots.

 

“Watch it,” he was warned. “You send your stuff flying off the ledge, I’m shoving your bare-ass down there to go get them. Grab the condom out of my pocket?”

 

“Shit. That would be a nightmare.”

 

Noctis pulled the foil packet out of Gladio’s jeans before they were stripped off and tossed into the pile with the rest of their clothes.

 

They kissed again, Gladio devouring Noct’s mouth with a fierce hunger that left the prince out of breath. His fingers shook as he smoothed the lubricated sheathe down the other’s hardness. He was then lifted as if he weighed nothing. Gladiolus bent his knees and positioned Noct above the tip of his dick while his charge wrapped arms and legs around his solid back.

 

“Front page story: Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum fucked by his personal Crownsguard en route to wedding with Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae.” He arched in Gladio’s strong arms and bit his bottom lip to stop a moan as he felt his ass being pulled downward and filled by inch after inch with thick, throbbing cock.

 

“You’re always so tight,” his bodyguard hissed through clenched teeth. “Won’t get to do this anymore once you’re married.” He raised and lowered Noctis along his length using just his upper body strength. The muscles in his arms and chest bulged in such a sexy way, they had to be kissed.

 

Noctis did what he could from his position, clinging to his partner as he was plunged into at an increasing tempo. He fought for coherence through the sex haze.

 

“Nothing will change. The Empire will keep her in...fuck...in Tenebrae. I’ll rule from Insomnia. I’ll probably see her twice a year, if they let me, to try and make babies. But...shit, so good! But you three will always be with me, no matter what. So don’t...aah, don’t stop…”

 

Noctis held tighter, the deep penetration and the sensation of his own erection rubbing between Gladio’s defined six-pack driving him crazy. He could feel his orgasm tickling up the underside of his nutsack, making his ass clench in anticipation of the imminent explosion.

 

“Noct...Aahh, Noct!”

 

Gladiolus slammed up into him while simultaneously bringing him down, hard. Even with the condom, he could feel the larger man’s dick unloading. Noctis groped between them, tugging his own hard-on to capitalize on the spasmodic pulses he could feel raging in his ass. He blew his load with a shudder all across those tight abs he so adored and continued to rub the head of his cock against the hot, messy skin until the waves of pleasure began to ease.

 

They kissed some more, this time slower and more languid until Gladio started to turn soft. He lowered Noctis back to his wobbly feet and tied off the condom, tossing it into the bushes.

 

“Litterbug,” Noctis accused with a tired chuckle.

 

“Are you gonna carry it back to the resort to throw it out? Didn’t think so.”

 

They used some of the wide leaves from the local foliage to try and wipe up, but the texture was waxy and smeared more than cleaned.

 

“I’m all sticky and gross.” Noctis made a face as he pulled his clothes back on.

 

“I think the resort had outdoor showers for the swimmers and campers. We can strip down and use one of those.”

 

He quirked an eyebrow at his companion. “We?”

 

“You’re not the only one left sticky, prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...So, that was a thing that happened.


End file.
